


RWBY: MILF

by AYangThang, dongyrn



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYangThang/pseuds/AYangThang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyrn/pseuds/dongyrn
Summary: What happens in the cellar stays in the cellar...





	RWBY: MILF

_Kracka-THOOM!_

Kali let out a little  _mewl_  at the noise, jumping slightly in the dark and jostling Yang's arm.

The blonde awkwardly shifted slightly away again. "It's just some thunder," she offered weakly, glancing upward at the unseen ceiling of the storm cellar. "Storm should be passing through soon, y'know?"

"Oh, of course, of course," Kali replied rapidly, scooting infinitesimally closer to the brawler again. "I'm just worried about my husband and daughter… that's all…"

"Yeah, I'm sure they found some shelter before this monsoon came through," Yang stated with more reassurance.

"Yes, absolutely, I'm sure of it…"

The blonde winced as she felt Kali scoot closer once again. It wasn't as if she objected to the comfort of any other person in the dark, after all, but this was Blake's  _mom_  for Oum's sake…

_BOOM!_

This time when Kali jumped, it was practically onto Yang's back. Sharp nails dug into her shoulder and arm, eliciting a sharp  _yelp_.

"Ow! Um, Mrs. Belladonna, that kinda hurts…"

"I'm sorry, I'm just… er… cold, yes, that's it… I'm a bit cold, dear."

Yang frowned to herself. The Faunus woman  _was_  shivering, from what she could tell of the claws embedded into her skin.  _Yeah, it's not gonna be long before I'm a shredded mess…_

"Here, one sec," she said, flaring her aura up before slamming her bare fists together. The damp cellar lit up briefly from the activation of her semblance, showing an obviously terrified out of her mind Kali who flinched at the sudden brightness. But as it began to fade slightly, leaving behind a comforting shroud of warmth, the Cat Faunus let out a happy rumble.

"Oh, thank you, dear, that's much better…"

The nails were quickly retracted, much to Yang's short-lived relief.

The blonde smiled at the older woman. "I can keep my semblance up long enough to last through this storm, don't you worry."

"Such a resourceful young woman," Kali purred, snuggling in closer. Yang's lilac eyes opened slightly wider at the rather flamboyant contact, especially as the other woman was practically crawling into her lap at this point.

"Uhhhh… Mrs. Belladonna, ma'am… What are you, um…."

Kali was, by this point, actually kneading her inner thigh from where Yang sat cross-legged. "Mmm, yes, very pleasant…"

Yang was looking around a bit wild-eyed now, hoping for some sort of salvation. But the kneading continued, if anything it became a bit more intense and was creeping up a little bit higher than most would consider appropriate.

_Must. Not. Get. Turned. On._

Thankfully, Kali turned around to get more comfortable, curling up in her lap. Much to Yang's chagrin, the other woman then began to nuzzle into her neck, moaning slightly. "Soooo warm…"

"Ummm… Yep, yes, it's pretty damn warm down here now, isn't it?"

"Yang?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Pet me, dear, please?"

_Oh, gods, this is gonna be one long night…_

* * *

The early predawn morning shone dimly across the scattered detritus left behind from last night's storm. A pair of figures, one tall and imposing, the other slender and lithe, made their way carefully through the debris towards their house, moving with a sort of grace and determination.

Eventually, they came across the outside entrance to the storm cellar. With a mighty heave, the chieftain pulled the doors back, allowing his eager daughter to slip by.

The stillness was broken by a shrill cry.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing with my partner?!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** So, greetings from Michigan, where **AYangThang** and I ( **dongyrn** ) did a bad thing. And this is the result. Yeah… that's all I'm gonna say about it. Hope you enjoyed the little slice of our insanity.
> 
> Stay shiny!


End file.
